


A Moment Recreated

by liveinadreamland1



Category: Cinderella (2015)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Swing, before the wedding, missing moment, secret garden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 11:44:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3727612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liveinadreamland1/pseuds/liveinadreamland1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After leaving her house and step family, Kit takes Ella out to the secret garden once they arrive at the castle for a quiet moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment Recreated

**Author's Note:**

> So I have completely fallen in love with the new Cinderella movie. It's so beautifully done and I wanted to contribute to the fandom some how and this little piece popped up. I do hope you like it. I've done by best to keep them in character but everyone isn't perfect ;)

Kit hears Ella release an audible breath once they leave the house and the doors close behind them. With a smile upon her face, Ella closes her eyes and lifts her face towards the sun. Kit can see the rest of the Kings Guard watching her with awestruck expressions and he smiled, knowing that it wasn’t only him affected by her. Squeezing her hand, Ella turned her gaze towards him and smiled. 

‘Shall we?’ Kit asks again, tilting his head towards the horse. Ella smiles and nods her head. ‘I am afraid that there is no carriage for you to travel in.’ 

‘It is no matter,’ Ella said. ‘I do have my own horse.’ 

Kit smiled and nodded his head to the Captain, who in turn spun on his heel and started to walk around to the back of the house. 

There was much Ella wanted to say but with her stepsisters pressed up against the window and the collection of guards in front of them, she knew that this was not the place. Soon enough, the Captain walked forwards with Ella’s horse in toe and Ella rushed to greet him. 

‘Hello old friend,’ she whispered, resting a hand on his nose. 

‘My lady,’ the Captain said and Ella looked at him to see that had clasped his hands together to help her up onto the horse. She knew that they both knew she could mount her horse without help but it didn’t stop her from saying thank and accepting the boost. Kit approaches on his own horse with a smile on his face. With one final glance at her childhood home, Ella gently nudges her horse forward and together they begin to make their way to the castle. 

 

\- - - - - - - - - -

 

The ride to the castle is filled with quiet talk. The guards surrounding them give them space so as to give them some privacy. They know who she is and how much she means to their king. The Captain rides close to them and they all steer away from the Duke. As they approach the castle, Kit watches as Ella’s eyes light up. 

‘It does not feel real being back here.’ Ella said. 

‘And there is no magic this time,’ Kit said with a wink, smiling at the soft laughter that escaped Ella’s lips. Looking over at the steps that lead into the castle, Kit counted at least 15 staff members waiting for them and he knew exactly what he had to do. Dismounting his horse, Kit strode over to Ella. 

‘Come with me,’ he said, holding out his hand. Ella raised an eyebrow but followed nonetheless. Kit trusted his guard to take care of the horses as he held on tightly to Ella and began to walk in the direction of the garden. 

‘You secret garden?’ Ella questioned as they got closer. 

‘I thought you might fare better later on if you had a moment to collect your thoughts,’ Kit explained, opening up the door and gesturing for Ella to walk through. With a nod of her head and a smile, she walked forward, Kit close behind. Once the door was shut, a sense of calm washed over both of them. Without realising it, both had made for the swing and this time Kit didn’t even have to ask before Ella sat herself down. 

‘Is this not a dream?’ Ella asked, her voice soft and quiet as Kit began to push her. 

‘If that is so, it would appear that we are having the same dream,’ he replied. Ella turned her head back to look at him, her eyes sparkling. They were silent for a moment before Ella spoke again. 

‘What is to happen once we leave the garden?’ 

‘You will be introduced to your ladies in waiting and then tomorrow you shall have people brought in to help you adjust to life here,’ 

Ella let her feet drag on the ground, slowing her swing, before coming to a stop. Kit walked around in front of her and knelt down and Ella couldn’t help the smile that crossed her face, reliving the moment from the ball. It appeared that Kit was thinking the same thing when a similar smile crossed his own face. 

‘No need to return a shoe at this moment,’ she said and Kit huffed out a quiet laugh before his face turned serious. Ella watched him with a tilt of her head. 

‘Do you want to be here?’ he eventually asked and Ella could hear the hesitation in his tone. 

‘What do you mean?’ 

‘This is going to be a very big change for you. Everything has happened very fast that I have yet to catch me thoughts. The same must be said of you hence why I brought you out here before you began to feel overwhelmed.’ 

‘That’s very kind of you,’ Ella said, reaching out to take hold of his hand. ‘I do not imagine there is any place I would rather be.’ 

‘Does this mean you shall marry me?’ Kit asked, smiling at the surprise on Ella’s face. 

‘I do not recall you asking,’ Ella said. 

‘I did put out a proclamation, did I not?’

‘Just so,’ Ella said before smiling and nodding her head. Kit beamed and stood up, stretching his hand out. Ella wasted no time in allowing him to pull her up and her breath got caught in her throat as she realised how close they were. Knowing that there was no one else around that could possibly interrupt this at this moment, Ella tried to calm down her beating heart. Kit seemed to have the same thought going through his head. Neither moved, not even when Kit brought his hand up to cup her cheek. Ever so slowly did he bring his forehead to rest upon hers and for a moment, they just stood there, breathing each other in. Knowing that he was now waiting for her to make the final move, Ella pushed forward and gently pressed her lips against Kit’s. She could feel Kit smile against her and her own lips mirrored his as they pulled away. 

Both stared at each other with blissful smiles upon their faces before Kit brought his other hand up to cup her face and brushed his lips across Ella’s again. It didn’t register that this was the first kiss for either of them. All they knew was that this was how it was meant to be. They pulled apart again and Kit stepped backwards before offering his arm. 

‘Shall we proceed to the castle?’ 

‘We shall,’ Ella said, looping her arm through Kit’s and smiling up at him, for she had nothing to fear as long as she continued to be kind and have courage.


End file.
